The Ballad of Professor Severus Tobias Snape
by SNeptune21
Summary: "His birth wasn't celebrated, nor were his first spells. His needs were barely met. Bitterness for cells..."


His birth wasn't celebrated

Nor were his first spells

His needs were barely met

Bitterness for cells

He had learned to live this existence

Without a hope of love

Until a certain green-eyed girl

Became his angelic dove

Those first few years he learned from her

And she also from him

That neither should have to endure alone

Cruelty of the heart or limb

But these two sweethearts, so close at first,

Began to drift and part

And when our hero realized this

He saw the breaking of his heart

Despite her efforts to guide and bridge

He went where she feared go -

His "friends" just seemed to know the way

His loyalties would ebb and flow

The years passed on and still he seemed

To grow more cruel and dark

Until she scarcely could recognize

The boy she met in the park

Although she knew of the things he did

She couldn't seem to forget

The way his black eyes would light up

Upon opening his potions set

Although she had grown to love and marry

The one he despised and mocked

He couldn't manage to sneer and hate

From the memory of an eyebrow cocked

Dark deeds he performed for loyalty

He knew no mercy or remorse

He mocked and tortured, maimed and killed

He was the "Snake's" war horse

Until one day, a plot he learned

Of a destined September birth

'Twas her child that was foretold

To prove a savior's worth

Great fear he felt that night

Fear for her continued life

There was only one great wizard

Who could ease his panicked strife

That night a solemn deal was struck

Between the Phoenix and the Bat

It was supposed to keep her safe

But they never suspected a Rat

Alas, their agreement was for naught

The "Snake" found her all the same

In a flurry of robes dyed black

To her side he came

Her house destroyed, her cat long fled

Her husband lay cold on the floor

Up the stairs he quickly climbed

To the first-on-the-right door

He knew that she would flee here

To the crib to protect her son

Unfortunately, her Gryffindor heart

Was violently undone

Like her husband, she also lay

Crumpled and cold on the floor

In his grief, he fell to his knees

And cursed his master with a roar

Horrified and shaking, he lifted her up

And cradled her to his chest

He knew nothing of the time he spent

Holding her in rest

When he finally opened his eyes

He became suddenly aware

That across from him in the small crib

Was a smaller - familiar - green pair

Her son was there, the lone survivor

Of this massacre so bloody

The only evidence of his interaction

A scar crossing his forehead ruddy

Even at this age he looked just like

Her husband, so foolish and rude

He knew he was the reason she

Had fallen to death so crude

Great bitterness and hatred he felt

For this young innocent child

But he found he could not harm

The son of Lily the Wild

The boy was left on the step

Of his Aunt and Uncle's door

Not to know what happened that night

Or of his parents' war

Until, of course, he reached the age

That brings about The Letter

And before Snape knew it, there he was

Standing before him, "No better!"

"No better! No better!" Snape ranted and raved

"He's no better than his father!

He's proud and arrogant and breaks the rules -

Oh, why should I even bother?"

But then those eyes, those bright green eyes

Would taunt him and challenge him so

No matter how he broke the rules

Snape saw the gentle doe

And so Harry grew before his eyes

Into the man his father was not

Until the day that Snape partook

In the "Snake's" war so hot

The rafters were burning

The stones were crumbling

Chaos reigned

With thunder rumbling

This was the moment that would decide

The fate of all the world

Would Harry prove the better wizard

Or from the tower be hurled?

Snape knew his master, the loathsome "Snake"

Would show no mercy or pardon

He had to ensure that Lily's son

Would not be compost in a garden

To his master's side he came

To request a chance to find

The boy his master sought so feverishly -

He hoped he wouldn't mind

His master turned to him quite lithe

And graced him with a smile

He thanked him for his service then

Gave him an end quite vile

The venom and teeth that pierced his neck

Proved too deadly for him

And so he lay down at the window

In the light of the morning dim

This is the end of Severus Snape

His tale is one of woe

But do not pity or mourn for him

He would not want it so

Following his death, the boy defeated

The "Snake" in a fair duel

"Of course he did, he's Harry Potter

The ever-lucky fool."

_I will have you know that this ballad takes up two and one-quarter pages when typed up with 1.5 spacing, size 12 Times New Roman font, and double-column page layout. How do ya like THEM apples?_


End file.
